


You Always Can

by pnkshirt



Category: Dragon Quest Builders (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Probably ooc, Spoilers, idk how to tag, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 13:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20779280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pnkshirt/pseuds/pnkshirt
Summary: That scene on the isle of awakening after Khrumbul-dun and before skelkatraz but with more feeling and poorly written





	You Always Can

**Author's Note:**

> okay so uh ive never posted on ao3 but my notes section is filling up with self indulgent stuff and im too embarrassed to post on tumblr so like i guess ill post my bad writing here ahah

They wipe out another wave, but just barely, when they hear the missionary’s voice ring out into the rain.

“I think it’s time to change the plan, man.”

And before anyone has a chance to speak, another wave of monsters much bigger and stronger than the ones before appear.

The hard rain and waves mix, making it hard to hear but the missionary’s voice is heard perfectly clear and Emmy freezes.

“The builder's the one running the ropes here, man. _Destroy her_.”

There’s ringing in her ears and she can barely hear anyone around her. Her grip on her weapon tightens to the point of hurting but she stares wide eyed ahead. She needs to think of a way to stop them. She needs to protect her friends. She-

“Malroth! You need to take Emmy and get the hell out of here!”

It’s Lulu’s voice that knocks her out of her daze but now the fear all too suddenly crashes into all her senses at once as tears well up and she can all but croak out a sound before being cut off.

“What about you guys?”

“We’ll be fine! We’ll hold them back while you get her to safety! Just get her off the island!”

“Right!”

She can’t leave. She can’t just leave her friends to fend for themselves. It’s her they want not them. She can’t leave them. She- She _can’t_ breathe. Why is it so hard to_ breathe_?

  
“Hey!”

“I can’t-” _I can’t leave _

“Emmy! Get out of your head!”

She feels his hands on her face, forcing her to look up at him, Malroth. She takes in his eyes, drowned with concern. His brow pulled down and nose scrunched.  
Something he did when he was angry.

She’s vaguely aware that she’s crying. That this is the first time Malroth has seen her in this kind of state but-

“I-I can’t-“ _Do anything._

“You can. You always can.”

For a second, Emmy can only hear the waves and she remembers when they first met before reality comes crashing back in.

She’s not waking up on an empty beach after being shipwrecked, just moments before meeting her best friend, not realizing just how _important_ he’d be to her.

She’s not on Furrowfield helping Rosie, Bonanzo, Perry, and Wrigley regrow the Deitree to bring the island back to its former lush greenery.

She’s not on Khrumbul-Dun with Babs and Dougie and Digby helping Goldirox return to his former glory in order to defeat Madusa and win Bab’s heart. Partying nearly every night at the many bars she’d built.

She’s not in her room with Malroth, late at night, sitting just a little too close for friends. Words being spoken, uncharacteristically, barely above a whisper, laughing at dumb jokes and stories they’d heard in passing. Malroth telling her how she can always do anything she sets her mind to before ultimately falling asleep on each other.

She’s not anywhere she’d prefer to be.

No.

She’s here. On a beach, drenched, and shaking in fear with raging waves and crashing thunder, the Children of Hargon barely fifty feet from her swearing to kill her if it’s the last thing they do.

She’s suddenly hyper aware of Malroth trying to wipe away the tears that just wont stop. And in that moment she makes a decision. Emmy breathes in a large shaky breath and squeezes her eyes shut before whispering,

“Okay..”

Malroth forces a smile to his face for her despite the anger he feels, “Alright. Lets get out of here.”

He takes her hand, “Come on” and pulls her along quickly.

Emmy’s still crying, the tears still falling as she looks over her shoulder at all her friends willing to risk their lives to keep her safe, something she’d done for them in the past. But right now she can’t do that. She’ll have to trust them this time. She takes in a deep breath before shouting over the crack of thunder.

_“Be careful! Please!”_

  
And the chorus of _“You too!”_ brings up a new wave of fresh tears as she sobs and Emmy doesn’t notice Malroth’s hand tighten around her own.

There’s a roar from the Children of Hargon,

“**_Get the Builder!”_**

And in that moment Malroth feels nothing but pure, unbridled, rage as they flee to safety.


End file.
